The arrow doesn't always hit the target
by Danny Fowl the Ranger
Summary: Danny is fighting some weird ghost in the Ghost Zone and got pushed into some random portal. He ends up in a medieval world and there he meet Will and his friends. Will is also looking for an apprentice.(guess who's that is going to be) And now, Danny is trying to find a way to get back to his own time, but what he doesn't know is that there is one pair of eyes, sic
1. Chapter 1 The portal

**Authors note: Hi! And welcome to my very first fanfiction story! ** **Today we're gonna see how the ranger's and Danny Phantom are holding up. Anyway, heads up! Because the story begins in…****Summary: ****Danny is fighting some weird ghost in the Ghost Zone and got pushed into some random portal. He ends up in a medieval world and there he meet Will and his friends. Will is also looking for an apprentice.(guess who's that is going to be) And now, Danny is trying to find a way to get back to his own time, but what he doesn't know is that there is one pair of eyes, sick yellow eyes, which is watching him…****THREE...**

This story is takes place after book 10 (the emperor of Nihon-ja). The "Phantom planet" never happened and neither did "Kindred spirits" or "D-stabilized". Sorry Dani-fans :(

Genre: Adventure/Comedy

**TWO...**

Rated:

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Ranger`s apprentice (sad face)

Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Ranger`s apprentice is owned by

John Flanagan

**ONE…**

AND THE STORY BEGINS!

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii

Chapter one: The portal

**Amity park, Illinois 2010** **Narrator's POV:**

Now it has been two years after the accident that made him half ghost. It had happened so much in so short time.

A raven haired boy, in white T-shirt with a red oval on its chest, blue jeans and red and white sneakers, walked in to the bookshop.

**Danny's POV:**

Danny is now 15 years old and he is having the time of his life, the girl of his dreams had said yes when he asked if she would be his girlfriend, there haven't been so many ghost attacks and Vlad have moved to London. Danny couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

A black haired girl in black top, a black skirt with green checkered lines and black combat boots looked up when he walked in.

"Hi Sam!" I said.

"Hi Danny, what brings you here?" Sam looked at me questioningly.

"What, can't I visit my girlfriend?" I looked jokingly in her beautiful purple eyes and she looked in to my crystal blue. I leaned closer to kiss her lips…

"Danny! Sam! Where are you! I`d like to ta… Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

An afroamerican boy in a yellow long-sleeved shirt, green cargo-pants stood in the door . He also had black sunglasses and a red beret on his head. He walked up to us. Sam and I just glared at him.

"Okey sorry, but this is important, its about the Ghost Zone." he said.

That caught my interest. I hadn't seen a ghost since like maybe last month. I mean, why would they just disappear?

"What is it Tucker?"Tucker turned to me.

"When i went down to your parents lab to get that invention you asked me about, a ghost dude came to me from the portal.

He said that Clockwork sent him to say that there is a problem in the Ghost Zone and that Clockwork needed your help. He also said that no humans can come with you"

"Well that suck!. Why can't we come with Danny?"

Sam looked really irritated by now.

"How am I supposed to know that, I'm not the master of time!"

I saw that they were beginning to fight so I had to interrupt them before someone got hurt.

"You guys can always come with me to the portal. But I think we should hurry. I have a really bad feeling about this."

The last part I just mumbled to myself, because if Sam would hear it, she would freak.

(AAAAAAAH! ITS A LINE BREAK!)

**Narrator's POV:**

The three friends walked down to the lab. They stopped in front of the big hexagon shaped portal.

"Well, I'll better change then. Going ghost!" Danny said his signature call proud and strong.

A white ring appeared on his waist and separated into two rings. One moved up and the other one moved down and changed his clothes into a black HAZMAT-suit with a white belt, gloves and boots. He also had a white DP logo on his chest. His raven hair changed into pure white and his ice blue eyes changed into glowing, acid green color. He also had a faint white aura surrounding him. In Danny Fenton's place stood now his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

When the transformation was done, Phantom said goodbye to his friends, kissed Sam and dramatically flew inside the portal.

**Danny's POV:**

When I went into the portal I felt this weird feeling, like the feeling that someone is watching you. I flew in the direction that led to Clockworks lair.

Suddenly! I felt a… something hit my back. I turned around as fast as I could.

What I saw made me tremble in fear. 'It' looked like an ape mixed with a bear that walked upright, 'it' also had small red terrifying eyes. 'It' smelt like rotten meat and had very long yellow claws on each hand/paw.

'It' charged with its long claws. I barely avoided them and flew up behind 'it' and tried to kick 'the thing' in the head, but nothing happened! For me it was like kicking a rock with armour on it. But it seemed that 'the thing' only felt like it was being hit by a feather! (you see a phantom chibi hit 'the thing' with a feather)

It charged again and hit my knee. It was coming green blood, tainted with small little red spots, out of the wound. Then I tried my ecto-rays to see if that was any better and hit its chest. The thing begun to smoke and the next thing I knew, was that 'it' was on fire. That was definitely better. But one of its clawed hands was coming at me in an incredible speed.

I was hit and I felt how I transformed back into human, then everything went black...

**Araluen, Redmonts castle, unknown time** **Narrator's POV:**

Two people rode in to the busy market. They had long dark green and brown cloaks with big hoods that covered their faces. The cloaks made it look like they disappear in the background. On their laps they had their longbows and on their belts there was one throwing knife and one saxe knife. Their horses was short and shaggy, but what everybody didn't know was that the rangers horses could run all day long without getting tired.

Not many people could look the rangers in the eyes, except a knight that stood in front of the castle to greet them. He had an chain-armor over his torso and had an oakleaf on each shoulder. He was blond and had blue eyes that looked at them joyfully.

" Hello rangers! How have you been?" The knight smiled at them.

The younger one of the rangers answered.

"Hello Horace, not better then you, I think. How is the wedding coming on?" By then, Horace blushed a little bit.

"Well, I could use your help in some places, Will. But otherwise its going fine. Cassandra says hello, by the way, she has some paperwork to do, but she'll join us at dinner time."

The other ranger jumped down from his horse and cleared his throat to speak:

" Are we just gonna stand here and talk or are you gonna let us in, Abelard is getting tired of you just talking away his day." Halt said

Horace just rolled his eyes and led the two rangers and their horses to the castles stable.

A dark haired boy in a brown vest and black pants came up to the group and offered their horses a place.

"Don't do anything dumb now, Tug"

Will looked seriously at the horse looked at him like he wanted to say:

_The same goes for you Will._

Will just smiled when he walked away to the others.

**Will's POV:**

Horace said that they could eat lunch at Jennys tavern. Everybody agreed with that, but when we were on our way we saw a big group of people gathered on a spot. When I looked up, my eyes widened in surprise. In the sky there was this green swirling rift. Horace were about to walk up to one of the people to ask about it, when suddenly, something fell out from the rift. I focused my vision on the thing.

It was a boy! Someone has to catch him or he's gonna break every bone in his body.

"Horace! Look up!" I screamed as high as I could. Horace noticed the boy and threw himself forward to catch him. The boy landed on Horace, they both fell caused by the power of the fall.

"Where did he come from" The question hung heavy in the air...


	2. Chapter 2 The boy from the sky

**Authors note: Thank you very much Dragonscorc. And Guest I heard your request. I'm sorry for the weird spelling. I'm really sorry for the late update. But I got excuses! First I got writers block and after that I had to do some document on the Mayan Indians for my schoolwork. Puff… And of course many thanks to my slow writing. You can count on that every chapter will take about two weeks, and that's if you're lucky. I will NEVER abandon this story! If it's the last thing I do! **

**Now we can finally continue the story! ;)**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Ranger`s apprentice (sad face). **

**Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Ranger`s apprentice is owned by** **John Flanagan.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllll

Chapter two: The boy from the sky

**Danny's POV:**

When I woke up I saw people standing in a ring around me. It was weird because it looked like I'd stepped in one of the "story of the ring" books. The three people closest to me said something, but I couldn't hear them because of my pounding head.

Two of them had long cloaks and one of them had his hood down. He was young like he was in his early twenties. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

The man beside him looked like one of them classic "knights in shiny armor"... knights. He was blond, and his eyes were blue.

The man with hazel eyes spoke to me again

"Are you alright? How do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you understand me? Where di…"

The man in the hood interrupted.

" Will! One question at a time, or else you're just going to confuse him even more."

The man with the hazel eyes looked a little embarrassed at the man in the hood. Then he turned to me again. I realized that he was waiting for me to answer.

"I'm alright, except my pounding head, and my knee does also hurt a little, but otherwise than that I'm good."

When I remembered my bleeding leg I slightly panicked. If they saw that my blood was different they would get suspicious. Heck, they already was suspicious. I fell from the freaking sky!

"Let me look at your leg" the man called 'Will' took my leg. When he pulled up the pant leg so he could look at the wound… It wasn't even a scratch! Then I saw a green little spark dancing on my leg, only to see it disappear. That's strange… Must be a new power. That would be useful.

I only hope that the man called 'Will' didn't see it. The man in the hood said something to 'Will' that obviously wasn't meant for me to hear, but because of my ghost powers I have increased senses and strength. I have as good sight as an eagle, my nose is three times better than a dog, I can lift a little bit less than a ton, I have faster reflexes than a cat and my hearing is as good as a dogs. So hearing what the man said was almost inevitable, almost.

" I think we should look in to this. We must interrogate him soon, but first we'll take him back to the castle. It's too much civilians here."

The man called Will nodded slightly.

I also heard other people talk about me. They thought I was a demon or something else horrible in disguise. Some of them talked about what the 'Rangers' would do to me.

Of what I heard about the "Rangers" was that they were some kind of wizards or something and that they were going to capture me to use my 'magic.'

I only had three things in my mind that moment. These people are crazy, run away and jump through the portal before it disappears.

I jumped up on my feet and pushed through the crowd. When I finally was out. I started running.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand grip my shirt-collar to stop me. But I didn't stop. I drag the man the hand belonged to, quite far before he let go.

When I had run a bit from them I thought I was gonna make it. I was wrong, so horribly wrong.

I heard a 'whooshing' sound come at me. Next thing I knew I was being tied by a striker. Then something hit me in my head and everything went dark...again

**Will's POV:**

The boy was so strange. He was very pale and had ice blue eyes, But the strangest thing was his clothes. He had blue baggy pants and he had a very white shirt with a very red oval on its chest.

Halt leaned closer to me and whispered:

"I think we must look into this. We must interrogate him soon, but first we'll take him back to the castle. It's too much civilians here."

THEN the boy started running. We quickly took out the strikers from are belts. I was stunned when Horace tried to stop the boy. The boy just draged Horace like he was a sack of dried leaves! But the boy couldn't be more than 15! Then Horace finally let go. Halt and I then threw the strikers, one striker landed on his legs and the other one was now wrapped around his torso. Now he couldn't move his arms or his legs.

Halt threw one of his knifes so it landed handle first. It hit him in the back of his head.

And the boy was out! (chibi crowd: Woo hoo! Goo rangers! Cheer! cheer!)

"That is (puff) not (puff) an (puff) ordinary (puff) boy."

Horace looked exhausted at me. I grinned evilly at him.

"I know, a normal boy should not be able to drag someone with your weight."

I smirked at my friend. He just looked at me with an irritated frown. Horace helped me pick up the boy so we could carry him to the castle.

**line break (smirking evilly at you…)**

We brought him to a chair and tied his hands so he couldn't run away that easy again.

Halt held a sort of leaf that's smelled very strong, under the boy's nose. He woke up really fast, a little too fast to be normal, and started to cough. Usually when you held that kind of leaf under a sleeping persons nose they would wake up at least in four or five minutes.

They did this because the person would answer the question more correctly if they did. But the boy woke up in only one second!

There was something seriously strange about this kid.

**Danny's POV:**

Danny was startled awake and started to cough because of his very sensitive nose.

"We are gonna take one question at a time. So lets start with, who are you?"

I looked up to see a very grim face. The person had dark eyes and he had grizzled, short beard and hair. I realized that it was the person in the hood, just now he'd taken that of.

He looked much smaller without the hood but not much less intimidating.

" I am (cough) Danny."

The smell still burnt in my nose, but not as much as a few moments ago.

"Good, know we know that. What was that swirling green thing?" his voice was strong but calm. I didn't know how to answer. It wasn't like he just could say ' oh! That was just a portal to another world, that's called the Ghost Zone. And did you know that all the ghosts live there.' or could he. I wonder how they would react…

But, naw. They wouldn't believe me anyways.

" I can't tell you Mr. frootloop. And would you mind to tell me where I am? like what country this is. And maybe tell me who you all are? If you hadn't noticed, I'm new in town"

He frowned at the comment but ignored it, but I heard the brown-eyed person hold back chuckle, the older person finally spoke:

"I'm ranger Halt, the man here…" he pointed at the man that was standing next to the knight

"...Is ranger Will, and the man standing next to him is Horace. And for your other question. You are in Araluen."

What country is that! It doesn't even exist on the map. Shore, I'm not very good in geographic's. But I'm not stupid!

" Never heard of it. And please don't try to fool me. I'm really not in the mood."

Still not showing any emotion, he sighed and said

" I never joke."

Realization hit me. Was this another world. Or do they just call the countries other names here?

And the portal, is it gone? Of course it is! I've been here, what is it now like maybe three and a half hours. And temporary portals just last maybe two hours at most. I maybe never can see my friends and family again! And just when my life was starting to get good.

Wy, WY are you doing this to me you o so cruel world!

Okay, new plan. I play with them, ensure they never discovered my secret and when I see another portal… Run to it.

Suddenly the door flew up and a blonde girl in a blue dress walks in. when she turned to us I could see that she had strong green eyes.

"Horace, has something happened? you weren't at Jen… oh, hi Will! Hi Halt!" she finally noticed me.

"What's going on, and who is he?" She looked questioningly at the three men.

"Cassandra can we take this outside?" Horace walked forward to her and both of them disappeared through the door.

Halt turned to me again.

" Then i have only one question left... Why can't you tell me what the green swirling thing is?"

Okay he is not going to let go of that. And it's hard to lie about that because he saw it. So I'll just play it cool.

"Because I don't want to." I said colly.

"Answer me! Or else…" Halt raised his voice a little. His eyes told me that either you answer me or bad things would happen. But of course I didn't listen to that. I just had to try escape at least one more time. 'Maybe I'll make it!'

Big mistake.

"Or what!" I phased out of the ropes tied around my hands and I run to the door. But they and the other ten guards caught me before I even could go four steps. I mean, FRIGGIN FOUR STEPS! I struggled as much as I could but they had looked the door and they were holding me down. Ten minutes later I was in full body bind and couldn't even move a muscle. Except my fingers that is

'That went well!'.

"Answer me NOW!"

I was startled by the loud voice. But I kept quiet. Luckily or unluckily depends I was saved by very familiar sound.

"RIIIIIIINNNNNG! RIIIIIIINNNG!

It was my phone. I had totally forgot about that.

"What is that loud sound?" the 'Halt' guy looked around in the room.

"It's my phone. Can you hand over the little box that fell on the floor?"

He looked questioningly at me, but handed me the phone. I answered and heard Jazzes voice on the line. Weird. The phone still worked but there wasn't any places that the signal could travel! I could think about that later.

"Hi Danny it's Jazz. Where are you? You were supposed to help me with the moving boxes over an hour ago! I everything fine?"

I couldn't have Jazz freak out. So first some calm words and then explain.

This was going to be hard…

**End of chapter**

**Finally! I'm done with this extremly (for me) long chapter!**** Im really sorry it took almost a month to make it. (punishes myself) I had an really annoying writers block. **

**Please give me more ideas if you're reading this. PLEASE! I'll even share some of my special made mint tea. It's really good!**

**Good bye! For now... **


End file.
